


Thunder Strike

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George demands answers about Kyle and won’t let Alex go as the others watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Strike

“What happened?”

“He died, that’s all you need to know O'Malley.” Alex said as he started walking away, “I need a drink.”

“What, Alex wait,” George called out as he followed after Alex.

“Rum and coke,” Alex order when he reach the bar, “George drop it.”

“Okay, he died. I’m sorry but I’m not dead,” George said as he followed Alex to the bar.

“You don’t get it O’Malley, I promised him forever… You made me forget that, Tess reminded me.”

“Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you’ve forgotten him Alex.”

“It’s my fault he’s dead I can’t- I can’t,” Alex broke off as he headed for the door, his face contorted in anguish.

***

“So Mom and Tess want a summer wedding, mid-June,” Kyle told Alex shouting over the wind.

The two were driving down a long stretch of road surrounded by unbroken farm land under a dark gray sky. Alex looked up at the sky above them, “As long as it doesn’t rain, I hate the rain.”

“Summer it is then, so we graduated with BA’s one month, the next we get married followed by a two month honeymoon then you start med school and I start my Masters program.”

“What are we doing for the honeymoon anyways?” Alex asked looking over at Kyle.

“Do we get to pick that or is Tess in charge of that too?” Kyle laughed looking back at Alex.

“I think we get some input there Kyle,” Alex grinned back.

“That’s good any idea were you want to go for a month the dark hair man asked.

“Somewhere with a beach, that and the ocean, Florida maybe surf some or we could try the northeast sleep in a different B and B-“

“Tornado,” Kyle yelled as he grabbed Alex’s shoulder and pointed at the horizon where a funnel cloud was touching the ground.

“Damn! Is it coming this way?!” Alex yelled as he looked toward it, “It’s coming this way, ditch where is-“

“There,” Kyle said pointed a few feet off the side of the road a few feet ahead, “water ditch!”

***

“Quit following me O'Malley, its over,” Alex complained as he pushed open the door and walked out onto the Seattle streets.

“No,” George said as he stopped behind Alex, “no,” he said one last time as he grabbed Alex and pulled him into a kiss.

Alex leaned into the kiss for a moment, before pushing George against a nearby wall, and then breaking the kiss; “I don’t know, I just don’t…”he trailed off.

“I’ll wait but I need to know I’m waiting for something Alex-” George started before he was cut off.

“Give me your money now.”

***

“I wonder what they’re fighting about?”

“What?” Tess asked as she looked up at Meredith who had joined her and Izzie.

“George and Alex,” Izzie answered for Meredith before turning to the other doctor, “Those two have been together a lot…or they were until last week…”

“You’re right,” Meredith said back looking at Izzie, “George was home every night this week since…since Alex had his thing when you showed up.” She finished off looking at Tess raising her eye brow.

“You don’t think…with Alex?” Izzie asked also turning to look at Tess, “You asked them both…”

“I-I,” Tess started before she stopped, “...oh hell, yes, now lets find out if they’re getting back together or not,” she said as she started walking toward the door.

***

“Fuck! This isn’t a very deep ditch!” Alex said as he pressed himself into the earth bottom of the ditch they where in.

“Best we got! We’ll be fine, this isn’t our first time in a ditch,” Kyle said with a grin as he smirked at Alex.

“God! You are insatiable.” Alex said as he held Kyle close to him, “We’re in the middle of a dammed twister!”

***

“Whoa there!” Alex said in surprise when he saw the gun being pointed at him and George.

“What Alex,” George started when Alex backed away from him, then he saw the revolver, “Ah, that’s a gun, you have a gun.”

“That’s right, now have over your money, now,” the mugger demanded looking back and forth between the two men, his hand shaking.

“Dude, you don’t want to be doing this,” Alex told the man as he stepped in front of him, “walk away and it’s forgotten.”

“He’s right, and we’re interns, loans, crappy pay, we don’t have any money,” George started to babble, his hand grabbing Alex’s.

“Money now or I’ll shoot!” the Mugger demanded his whole body shaking. He thumbed back the hammer, a loud ominous click.

***

“I can’t believe that they didn’t tell us. I mean really did they think we care?” Meredith ranted as she led the way thought the lobby toward the side door that they’d seen the two men use.

“Who are they talking to, so we know him?” Izzie asked as she followed a step behind.

“Is he holding something? Is that…?” Tess asked reaching the door just after the other two.

“Gun! George, look out!”

“Alex!”

***

“This isn’t deep enough,” Alex yelled as a chicken wire fence ripped into his arm at high speed cutting a long slice off.

Kyle’s reply was lost in the wind as more and more debris flew passed them, Alex could see cut’s on Kyle’s face from something. And more just kept coming.

***

Alex turned has head when he heard Tess call his name, he felt George stiffen beside him then it happened.

*Bang*


End file.
